


there goes the world and we're right in the middle

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Dust and Shadows, I've got no excuse for this pile of mush, M/M, Missing Scene, a fix it to make up for the utter lack of my beautiful son in Dust and Shadows, coming out of my coffin and i'm doin just Bad, magnus bane is the hero we deserve, no rat eating in this because magnus to the rescue, spoiler: it comes in plastic bags and is hiding behind a giant painting at Hotel DuMort, when you're dying but your ex Almost has the cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: "Raphael, it's daylight."Half of the room has yet to come into focus in all of its colorful rugs and early 18th century paintings glory and to be honest he's not entirely positive he's awake."I know that."He could hear Simon's labored breathing on the other end and knew without asking that he was pacing back and forth, nearly wearing a hole in the floor. It's a constant that being a vampire never took from him.





	

The phone began to ring, vibrating where it rested on the bed beside of Raphael.

He hadn't meant to sleep with the damn thing but he'd passed out mid flipping through his photo album. In it are various members of the clan smiling over a pint of blood, Simon trying to get a stray cat to come to him, multiple photo's of blood inventory, downloaded high quality pictures of the sky at sunrise, Simon trying on Raphael's suits and pulling ridiculous faces at himself in the mirror, two candid photo's of he and Simon on the day of Alec's wedding, five pictures of that damn stray cat. It has a taste for human blood. He knows this because he'd poured a miniscule amount in a saucer one night and smiled, proud as punch, when it cleaned the dish. 

He groaned, plucking said offender up and shoving it under the pillow. Whoever it was could call back at a decent hour, for heaven's sake it's twelve in the afternoon. People are trying to rest. 

+

 

Just as he'd felt himself drifting back into a peaceful slumber, it rang again. Might as well see who the hell is up at this hour as they seemed persistent. He squinted, blurry eyed, at the phone and made out who was calling: _Amor._ As well as a crisp photo of Simon with his hand over covering his face to avoid the camera. Raphael had snapped that one less than three weeks ago. 

" 's too early, you should be sleeping," he mumbled, sitting up in bed. 

"I need blood," Simon said, panic in his voice. 

And just like that any hope of a proper rest disappeared with that tone.

He ran a hand through his hair, yawning. "Come on then, you know how to get here." If there's one thing that will always make him weak in the knees it's Simon's bedhead and stretches that reveal a sliver of bare skin. He misses mornings, afternoons, dopey sleep addled grins. 

"Raphael, it's daylight." 

Half of the room has yet to come into focus in all of its colorful rugs and early 18th century paintings glory and to be honest he's not entirely positive he's awake.

"I knew that."

He could hear Simon's labored breathing on the other end and knew without asking that he was pacing back and forth, nearly wearing a hole in the floor. It's a constant that being a vampire never took from him. "Please, I need help. I-I'm out and Becca flushed my thermos and I'm afraid I'm gonna do something stupid."

"Simon, _baby_. I'll load up a whole bag for you if you'll let me sleep, you have my word on it." 

"Can't you just...I don't know...do a potions thing and transfer a few bags here? I don't need much."

Raphael cracked a grin at that. Yeah that's not the business he's in. "You're thinking of Magnus. Potions, too much jewelry, attitude...ring a bell?"

In the background; the sound of shuffling feet, items being moved about frantically, books hitting the floor. It occurred to him that Simon was hungry enough to search cubbyholes and jacket pockets for a misplaced bag. He feels a mixture of guilt and cockiness because Simon is desperate enough to  _beg_ when he should never have to do without anything in this life. And cockiness because it's been less than four days and he's already falling to pieces without Raphael keeping an eye on him from afar. 

"That's it!" Simon exclaimed, giddy. 

 +

Raphael stretched languidly, body taking up most of the bed's real estate. The sheets and blanket were a rich purple with black swirls, charcoal pillowcases over memory foam and positively heavenly. Or at least they would be if Simon wasn't having a crisis. "Dios dame paciencia," he grumbled under his breath. 

God give me strength (because one person the whole world over is making my life difficult by existing and putting himself in harm's way). Simon Lewis is the definition of damsel in distress and Raphael is sure that his picture must be pasted beside of it as a shining example. Sometimes it's exhausting to care about him but he wouldn't change a thing because even the bad times found them side by side. As of late, they're still on the rocky side and there are still mountains to climb between them but they're making progress. 

For example, Raphael hasn't shoved Simon against a hard surface in round about 36hrs. Judging by Simon's tone, maybe he should up the ante. 

 

+

 

"No," Raphael retorted.

"No, don't  _No_ me. You didn't even let me explain. Hear me out," Simon groused. 

Call him a glutton for punishment if you will but Raphael lives for the moments where Simon finds his voice and his ears get red. There's something incredibly appealing about getting him all worked up. But now is not the time for jabs and low key flirting. 

Raphael curls his toes up, enjoying the tiny cracking and popping noises they make. If this were another time and circumstances were better, he wouldn't mind waking up next to Simon. 

"Lay it on me." 

He nearly regretted it the minute Simon's lips started forming words.

"Magnus can swing by the hotel and portal here, right? Sounds like a good plan? A great one? Yeah, that. Does blood go bad in portals?"

Raphael rubs the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his knuckles and swings his feet over the side. They sink into a luxuriously soft rug with it's bold reds and golds. He thinks a moment, allowing the words to unscramble and put themselves back together in an orderly fashion. His brain is fuzzy and could use a rest but Simon needs him right now. He's more important (though he'll likely think the opposite when he's dragging his exhausted self around the hotel like a zombie). 

"Depends on how far it's traveling." 

Placing the phone on the bathroom sink and not bothering to mute it, he used the bathroom. Not that Simon would've noticed as his mouth is running at top speed and he's not making much sense. 

"-so anyways, can you do that? For me?"

The last two words were a real clencher. Thing is, the answer to most requests was guaranteed to be an outstanding  _YES_ if Simon were involved. 

"Let me see what strings I can pull and I'll get back to you."

Simon exhaled, relieved. "I don't...damn I'm, I'm losing control here. I want to - how can I make this up to you?"

The answer came easy and rolled off Raphael's tongue like it'd been waiting for the right time to pipe up. "Move back into the hotel." 

Surprisingly, Simon didn't fight him on the matter. Either he misses home or he's too far down in his own misery that he doesn't have the strength. He prefers the former. 

"Yeah. Okay, I can-I can do that." 

Raphael's skin began to tingle in anticipation of bleary eyes, cold feet and  _Simon._ Dios, it's too early for feelings. 

"We'll get you set up tomorrow then."

+

 

In the background, someone knocked on the door of Simon's room and he could nearly see the planes of that familiar face plain as day, eyes bright and widened in nervousness and fear. He didn't care for that expression in particular. 

"Blood." He hissed, voice low. 

"I'll work something out with Magnus. Until then, lock your door and don't open it until he gets there," Raphael ordered. Simon would never forgive himself if he turned on his own mother or sister in a fit of hunger. 

Simon's antsy tone grew quieter and that in itself couldn't be a good thing. "Thanks Raphael."

"Call me when he leaves. I want to ensure that nothing was damaged on the way to you."

"Won't you be sleeping?" Simon questioned. 

No, he wants to say, I can't rest if there's a chance of you getting worse. Instead, he yawns and begins to pick through his wardrobe. 

"I'm not tired." 

"I'll talk to you soon then."

"Goodnight, Simon."

 

+

 

The first morning Simon was back, he shuffled to Raphael's room and had his fist up to knock on the door when it swung open. 

"Welcome home." Raphael hummed. 

His hair was a wild mess of dark waves untamed by product, his left cheek bore the imprint of a creased pillow and the sheets behind him appeared to have been the victim of a one sided squirming flip flopping fight. Staring at a drowsy Raphael in in his wrinkled soft gray t-shirt and bare toes, Simon has never felt more alive. The side of his mouth raises in a crooked smile and he's doing this. He's going for it. 

"Morning," he said, stepping into Raphael's space and enveloping him in his arms. He squeezed once then drew back just enough to take Raphael's bottom lip between his teeth and gently nip and suck at it.

He'd expected resistance and received acceptance. Raphael growled under his breath and shut the door behind them. 

I'm holding the rest of my life in my arms, Simon thought. Raphael Santiago, I'm going to love you in every way that I should've but never did. 

 

+

 

Four days after Simon moved back into Hotel DuMort Magnus had dropped by to take the credit for making the magic happen, Alec at his side. They'd chose to stop by at one in the afternoon because who needs sleep? As such, they were pleasantly surprised to see two grumpy yawning vampires coming from the same room. 

It was a short visit with little talking and Raphael taking Simon's hand to drag him back to bed in the middle of a long winded sentence. 

 

+

 

It takes two weeks for Elaine Lewis to accept her son as he is and even then it's with reservations but she does try and promises not to dial up the closest psychologist. It's a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> (ignore any mistakes, I wrote this instead of sleeping and it needs editing. also I know vampire's don't technically need to breathe but simon was working those lungs in Dust and Shadows. elaine doesn't catch simon rat eating but she does walk in before magnus shows up and she just...blinks at simon)


End file.
